theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2000
The year '''2000 '''marked the unofficial end of the 20th century and the official start of the 21st century. This also marked the debut year of when VeggieTales started using Maya software, and the debut year of ''3-2-1 Penguins!. '' Releases * VeggieTown Values: On the Job! (January 12, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 28, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (April 11, 2000) (Ep. 13) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Comedy of Errors (April 11, 2000) (Ep. 13) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (April 11, 2000) * A Taste of VeggieTales (April 25, 2000) * Larry's Favorite Stories (May 23, 2000) * The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! (May 23, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (August 8, 2000) * The Toy that Saved Christmas (September 30, 2000) * Esther ... the Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) (Ep. 14) * Lord of the Beans (September 30, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Compassion Crashin' (September 30, 2000) (Ep. 14) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (November 14, 2000) (Ep. 1) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (November 14, 2000) (Ep. 1) * Heroes of the Bible: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (November 21, 2000) Lyrick Studios * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 28, 2000) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 28, 2000) * Sumo of the Opera (March 28, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (March 28, 2000) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (March 28, 2000) * It's a Meaningful Life (March 28, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (April 11, 2000) * Duke and the Great Pie War (April 11, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (April 11, 2000) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (April 11, 2000) * It's a Meaningful Life (April 11, 2000) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter (April 11, 2000) * The Little Drummer Boy (April 11, 2000) * Noah's Ark (April 11, 2000) * The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! (May 23, 2000) * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (May 23, 2000) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (May 23, 2000) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (May 23, 2000) * Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (May 23, 2000) * Larry's Favorite Stories! (June 20, 2000) (Blockbuster Video/KidMongous) * King George and the Ducky (August 8, 2000) * Duke and the Great Pie War (August 8, 2000) * Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart (August 8, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (August 8, 2000) * A Snoodle's Tale (August 8, 2000) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (August 8, 2000) * Beauty and the Beet (August 8, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! (September 30, 2000) * Lord of the Beans (September 30, 2000) * Lessons from the Sock Drawer (September 30, 2000) * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (September 30, 2000) * The League of Incredible Vegetables (September 30, 2000) * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (September 30, 2000) * Celery Night Fever (September 30, 2000) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (November 7, 2000) * Holiday Double Feature (November 7, 2000) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (November 7, 2000) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (November 7, 2000) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (November 14, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (November 14, 2000) * The Star of Christmas (original) (November 14, 2000) * Heroes of the Bible: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (November 21, 2000) * Silly Song Double Feature (November 21, 2000) * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (December 19, 2000) DVD * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (DVD) (March 28, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * King George and the Ducky (DVD) (April 11, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (DVD) (May 23, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * King George and the Ducky (DVD) (August 1, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (DVD) (September 30, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (DVD) (November 14, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) Soundtrack * LarryBoy the Soundtrack (March 28, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * VeggieTunes 3: A Queen, A King and A Very Blueberry (October 3, 2000) * A Very Veggie Christmas (November 7, 2000) Re-issue Trailers * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer (March 28, 2000) * King George and the Ducky Teaser (March 28, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Teaser (April 11, 2000) * VeggieTales Australia Promo (April 11, 2000) * King George and the Ducky Trailer (April 11, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser (August 8, 2000) * Video Promo (A) (August 8, 2000) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Teaser (September 30, 2000) * Larry-Boy Soundtrack/Website Promo (September 30, 2000) * Clever, Quirky, Green Leafy Fun! Trailer (September 30, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Sneak Peek (September 30, 2000) * VeggieTunes 3 Trailer (September 30, 2000) * Video Promo (B) (September 30, 2000) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser (December 15, 2000) Category:Years Category:2000